Aircrafts can communicate with other aircrafts and Airline Operation Centers through air-to-air and air-to-ground communications, respectively. These communications can include information associated with a particular aircraft. For example, air-to-ground communications can include information associated with various aircraft navigational conditions and operating parameters.
In some circumstances, it can be important to eliminate at least a portion of the information included in the communications. This can allow for faster transmissions due to decreases in data size and/or more secure transmissions due to the removal of confidential information. However, it can be difficult for current systems to filter multiple types and high volumes of complex communications. While constant changes to the system source code can help, such approach can be very expensive and time-consuming.